Taxi
by tori.m
Summary: What happens when 15 year old girl, Eve Mayberry, gets in a taxi to the mall and ends up in an adventure battling for her life? Well, she meets a hot guy and makes a new friend.  By the way, I'm terrible at summaries. Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the AN at the end of the story!**

…**..**

"I really need to get there now, knowing my luck I won't make it in time and no taxi will be there. Dammit!" I said, running across the street. The cars honked at me,

"Sorry, sorry. Pedestrian has the right-away though!" I yelled at the open window of the green car that was closest to me.

"Just get out of the street kid!" my friend, Marley yelled at me. I laughed and ran across the other three lanes of traffic to get to the taxi pull in. There was a black SUV blocking the way,

"Jeez, pick a more illegal place to park why don't you?" I muttered as I walked around it and slid into the front seat of the first taxi I saw. I jumped as the taxi driver slammed two guys' heads onto the hood of the taxi, they were dressed in suits and looked really scary.

"I drive a taxi in Vegas." I heard the taxi driver's voice say, although it was muffled by the windshield.

"You're dead, Jack." one of the guys in the suits said ominously, I shivered unconsciously. Those dudes were seriously threatening the taxi driver, who had to be at least six foot and built like a boxer, they were going to get their asses kicked. I rolled down my window a little to see if I could hear anything else, as I was doing so, a police car rolled up behind the SUV.

"Hey! What are you doing? Man, are you insane? Now, move this out of the taxi zone before I give you a ticket." the officer said indignantly.

"See you soon, Jackie." the suited guy said coldly. "Jackie" the cab driver slid into the car and turned the key in the ignition; he looked over to my side of the car and jumped.

"You really should wait until I can get out of the taxi zone before you just hop in the car." Jack said, so he had seen me slip into the car while he was scaring those dudes, he looked into the rear-view mirror to see the cars behind him and jumped,

"Where'd you come from?" he asked the kids that had basically appeared in the backseat. I hadn't seen them when I'd gotten in the car so they must have slipped in almost silently; while I was looking in the rear-view mirror I realized that they weren't actually kids.

They were about my age, sixteen or seventeen and both of them were blond; they looked like twins. The girl had huge blue eyes and long blond hair; she was wearing a blue shirt under a grey jacket and khaki capris over a pair of brown tights. Her brother was absolutely gorgeous, short blond hair and cold blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a brown hoodie. I realized, as I was checking the guy out, that he was about to speak.

"Outside." he said simply. _Jeez, his voice is amazing_ I thought,_ it's deep and kind of calming. He seems really serious though…_

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?" Jack asked, completely startled that he hadn't seen them come into his cab.

"Through that portal" the girl said as she and her brother pointed to the car door.

"You mean the door?" I asked and the girl nodded.

"I'm Seth. This is my sister, Sara. We require your transportation services immediately." Seth said seriously. Ok, these guys were completely weird. But they seemed nice, if a bit demanding. Jack looked as if he agreed with me.

"Well, I require…" he started as Sara interrupted him

"A currency transaction." she stated as her brother whipped out a wad of cash, my mouth gaped.

"Would this amount suffice?" Seth asked Jack as I closed my mouth, only to open it again to make a stupid remark, as usual.

"What did you two do? Rob a bank?" I asked, and immediately rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, kind of scaring the shit out of me. How the hell did she know his name?

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked, scared as well. _Thanks for asking Jack! _I mentally cheered him on. Sara's response was to point to Jack's Taxicab Driver's Permit, I sighed in relief that she wasn't just creeping on Jack. I knew that the twins weren't scary, I suddenly felt like I could trust them; it was a weird feeling, I didn't easily trust many people.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay." Seth said rather pressingly.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Jack yelled at the car behind us that was honking, "Where to? I need an address." Jack said impatiently

"We must travel in that direction." Sara said vaguely, pointing in a direction.

"I'd need something more specific than just 'that direction'." I insisted

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersection longitude…" Seth started to explain the **exact** coordinates of the place they wanted to go. Seth was looking up the coordinates on a device that kind of looked like PS3 but was more advanced, I was jealous.

"We're just going to stick with 'direction'" Jack said, driving in "that direction", "You're going to have to sit in the back." he said to me, "Passengers are in the back" he said as I threw him a disbelieving look at him.

"Three years of using this company and you throw me in the back, some service. You see if I ever come back." I said jokingly as I nimbly slid into the seat by the window that Seth had moved out of to make room for me, I stuck my tongue out at Jack teasingly. We continued driving for what seemed like hours, I looked at the meter of how much the siblings were spending.

"Jeez. That's a lot. Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"Are your parents gonna be okay with you guys spending all this money?" Jack asked me as Sara opened her mouth to answer me, Seth answered Jack.

"We have previously agreed upon a financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation…" Jack interrupted Seth.

"My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash with a drop-off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book, that's a little chapter called 'running away'…"

"You'd know all about running away wouldn't you Jack?" I interrupted quietly, he was silent for a bit.

"How do you know that?" he asked me seriously. I was quiet and looked out the window until the radio crackled and Jack's boss started talking.

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Capisce?" he said demandingly

"I'm losing reception, Dominick." Jack said as he turned off the communication radio. I laughed and shook my head, he smiled at me in the mirror before he remembered that I knew something about him that he didn't want me to know and scowled.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Sara said and I looked behind us, how was it possible that she had seen the black SUVs behind us?

"There's no vehicles following…" Jack said before he was interrupted again by Seth.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute." Seth said. Even though his speech pattern was slightly off, a bit different from normal, he was still amazingly hot.

"What do you mean my brother's speech pattern is different from 'normal'? Is his speech pattern wrong? And do you mean that my brother has an abnormally high body temperature?" Sara asked curiously. Did I say that out loud? Shit! I did **not** need Seth to know that I thought he was attractive, or that I thought that he and his sisters sounded kind of computerized.

"Relax, kid. I'm just gonna let them pass." Jack ignored our conversation, "Open road, people! It's all yours" he said, waving them on.

"You find my brother attractive?" Sara questioned inquisitively, of course she picks that out! I blushed in embarrassment but controlled it and decided to play it cool.

"Of course, who wouldn't? He's very good-looking" I said, teasingly playing with Seth's fingers. He blushed but regained his composure quickly and pulled his hand out of mine, _Ouch, _I thought, _Rejection always stings a bit_. Sara shot her brother a look in disappointment and it seemed as if they were communicating silently.

"See, what did I tell you? Nobody's following us. I'm the king of these roads…" Jack said as the SUV passed us, speeding past. But it spun and blocked the road ahead of us and two more tinted windowed, black SUVs appeared behind us.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara yelled in shock.

"I said I was out, and I meant it!" Jack yelled as he went around the SUV blocking the road.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked curiously.

"How did you know that..? Jack asked as one of the SUVs hit the back of the taxi, throwing me forward. I threw my hand up to protect myself and it hit the back of the front seat, twisting my wrist more than it needed to be twisted,

"Get down, now!" Jack yelled to us, I felt a hand on my back that pushed me down. The hand stayed there, it was big and strong. There were two SUVs on either side of the taxi and one behind that was successfully boxing us in. Jack drove left and hit on of the SUVs then hit the other one on the right and they both moved back in,

"Hold on!" Jack yelled, hitting the brakes and hitting the car behind us and then speeding ahead. One SUV blocked our way and I braced myself for an impact but it skidded out of the way. Two of the SUVs skidded off the road into the dust, throwing the dust up and making it hard to see. When the dust settled, I saw that all of the SUVs were following us again.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear that we have not eluded them." Sara pointed out the obvious.

"I'm so over this." Jack grumbled then yelled at us, "Stay down! Stay down!"

"Seth, no! It's not a good idea" Sara whispered to her brother, I tried to follow the conversation when Seth said,

"I have to try" I completely gave up on trying to figure out what the conversation was about and just listened.

"It's too dangerous." Sara insisted, what was Seth about to do?

My question was answered when he seemed to melt out of the car, through the back seat. He landed in a crouched position on the road, I was stunned; he had somehow gotten through the car and onto the highway. He stood up and Sara gasped in fear, he turned toward the SUV and I gasped in fear. There was no way he could survive being hit by a SUV going really fast. He tensed his body and the car seemed to hit him as if he were made of a strong metal, it bent around him and parts of the car broke off. The car parts were flying away from the car and landing on the highway, the SUV had flipped over Seth and was blocking my view of him and the other SUVs. Sara quickly moved and I turned my attention towards her, her hand was in a fist and the car stopped.

"Now what?" Jack yelled in frustration. Sara lifted her open palm towards the roof of the car and the car started going in reverse. The men in the SUV were scrambling to get out of their seatbelts before the taxi hit them. Luckily, the taxi stopped a foot away from the SUV; Jack got out of the car,

"Stay here." he told Sara and me. He walked up to the completely trashed, beat up SUV and started talking to one of the men in the car. I couldn't hear what he said at all, he said it quietly. One of the men responded, it looked as if he was threatening Jack but Jack hit the side of their SUV with the tire iron he had brought with him. He got back in the taxi and asked us,

"How are you three holding up back there?"

"We're fine." Sara answered as Seth melted back into the seat next to me. I took his hand unconsciously; I didn't realize that I had until his hand gently contracted around mine. I looked over at him and smiled nervously, he looked away and I looked down at our intertwined hands. I looked up to see Sara giving Seth an approving look and a nod.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you three into all this." Jack apologized to us.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno. You are not always the one to blame." Sarah said softly.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." Seth said, gently withdrawing his hand from mine. I pursed my lips and looked dejectedly out the window.

"Look, don't worry. I'll get you where you need to go. You've earned it." he said, expressing his regret.

…**.**

**AN/ Hey y'all! Just wanted to welcome you to my first Race to Witch Mountain story. I've loved Alexander Ludwig since this movie came out and recently watched it again. I think I've gotten all the dialogue right, I did have to watch the movie in parts on Youtube and write down what they say in a word document so I'm just hoping it's correct. As always, if you find a spelling, grammar, etc. mistake please tell me so I can fix it! If you guys like this then I'll continue writing, if not I won't bother posting any more chapters. Please review!**

**Love,**

**tori.m**


	2. Finding

**AN/ Hey again guys! So today I want to send a special thanks out to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or alerted Taxi, which includes:**

**Monotone: I'm really happy that you love my story, which really means a lot to me! (Cue sappy "aww"s)**

**SlightlyGayPirate (Who I will add another thanks to at the end of this spiel)**

**Madaline ctiger dragon (Who added me to Author Alert, Favorite Authors, favorited Taxi, and added it to their story alert)**

**Sk8er shark (Story alert)**

**Fanficer (REVIEW!) Thank you very much; I'm really happy that you enjoyed my chapter!**

**And anyone else who may have done anything else, sorry I didn't add you but I was going off of my email screen on my iPod.**

**AND AN EXTREMELY HUGE THANKS TO: **

**My new beta: SlightlyGayPirate! Everyone check out her stories, favorite her, follow her, and do all of that whorey stuff that authors aren't supposed to ask for. But I'm allowed because I'm not promoting myself, just her… And make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any rights to Race to Witch Mountain. Disney unfortunately owns that, and Alexander Ludwig belongs to himself… :P**

…**..**

We spent hours driving in the middle of nowhere, we hadn't stopped for anything; I think Jack just wanted to have the strange teenagers out of his taxi. I was not reveling in the prospect of Sara and Seth leaving, we had gone through so much together and it seemed wrong that we were going to be separating soon. I looked out my window; we were literally surrounded by nothing but grass and dirt. How dismal.

"We are here, Jack Bruno." Sara said suddenly, I looked out her window; there was still absolutely nothing in my line of sight, Seth was still fiddling with the little device that he had with him. I tried to look over his shoulder at the device but he moved and blocked my view of the device.

"Here?" Jack asked, looking around, "There's nothing here." he looked out the window as a rundown house appeared from behind the grass that had been blocking our view of it. The house was old, dirty, and looked like it was about to fall apart. It looked as if no one had been there for years. But Seth and Sara were looking excitedly at each other, well as excited as Seth could look.

"Somebody's expecting you two, right? It doesn't look like anyone's home," Jack said, and he was right. The house looked abandoned, there was no way that anyone could be living in it. What were Seth and Sara so excited about?

"Do not worry, Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with relatives." Sara said reassuringly.

"Sara, will you two be alright?" I asked her, I was completely worried. Seth and Sara were going into a house that looked as though it hadn't been occupied in years and there was a chance that there wasn't anyone to receive them. Was Jack right? Were they run-aways? They didn't seem like the type though; they had fancy gadgets and were dressed somewhat fashionably. But you could never tell; they could be running away. I hoped they weren't. They seemed pretty well taken care of.

"We will be fine, Eve Mayberry. We are not running away," Sara said calmly

"Okay. Seven hundred and 20 dollars and 50 cents. But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off twenty five percent. And I also…" he was saying before Seth thrust the wad of cash at him.

"Here." Seth said, opening the taxi cab door and running to the house with his sister. Jack looked surprise at the lack of goodbyes.

"Okay then. Goodbye to you, too." Jack said, counting the money, "Five hundred percent tip? That's reasonable." He sighed and opened the taxi door, not willing to take the teenager's money, "Hey! You guys overpaid! By a lot!" he slammed the taxi door shut as I opened mine, "Unbelievable, Dominick is going to kill me." He said, looking at the side of the taxi. There were black marks where the SUVs had rammed into us, both of the sides were dented, the mirror on the driver's side was falling off, the trunk was folding into itself, and the car looked like it had been to hell and back.

While I was examining the car, Jack and I heard a huge crash inside the house. I ran towards the house, wearily stepping across the porch. The porch groaned and creaked when I stepped on it, I finally got to the door without falling through the porch.

Jack was finally moving towards the house, "Everything okay in there?" he said while trying to walk across the porch without it breaking, I was already inside the house looking for Sara and Seth. When I found them, they were crouched behind a couch. Seth had grabbed my arm and pulled me into a sitting position between them, he was sitting on the floor with his legs slightly separated and his feet on the ground. Sara was crouched beside me, sitting cross legged on the floor; I could quickly get up from that position.

"You should not have risked your life by following us." Sara said to me, "It is not safe, you should go back and inform Jack Bruno that we are alright and his services are no longer required." she said softly, trying not to hurt my feelings, but what kind of trouble are they in? Are they safe?

"We will be fine, you must leave now or you may be injured." Seth said harshly,

Jack had finally gotten into the house, the wimp, his voice shook as he asked, "Hello?" my foot slipped and I accidentally knocked over a box, that must have freaked him out because he grabbed something from an object by the door and made his way close to us.

"Jack!" I whispered as Seth grabbed Jack's jacket sleeve. That must have totally scared him because he swung what looked like a broken chair leg at Seth's chest, the chair leg went through Seth and hit the couch behind him, "Watch it Jack! That nearly hit me… Wait? Did that actually just happen? The chair leg… Through… Wait, what?" I stuttered, I couldn't make out whatever had just happened.

_Ok Eve, calm down. Let's go over what happened… Jack tried to hit Seth, even though he didn't know it was Seth. Ok, then he swung the chair leg at Seth. But it didn't hit Seth, right? Right. So therefore, the chair leg must have gone through Seth. How? Alright, doesn't matter. You're fine. Seth's fine. Seth's very fine actually, very __**very**__ fine… What was I doing again? Oh yeah, everyone's ok. Let's just get on with life, okay? Alright…_

"Jack Bruno, you should not have jeopardized your life by following us." Seth said coldly, dismissing Jack with a single sentence. Jack glared at Seth, tired of the teenager's detached attitude.

"What sort of trouble are you two in?" Jack asked, although he was mad that Seth had been acting so cold to him the entire trip, he could not help but be concerned for the kids.

"Return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required. Eve Mayberry, you should leave as well." Seth said, attempting to make both of us leave.

"Seth, they're just trying to help." Sara said, trying to convince him to let us stay.

"I'm not leaving you two…" I started

"We don't need their help. Somebody has already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us, Sara." his voice softened at the end, trying to comfort his sister.

"I don't care that you don't need my help, I'm not leaving, whether you like it or not." I said stubbornly, Seth glared at me but ignored me after a few seconds; he started messing around with that stupid device and completely ignoring all of us.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us, Jack Bruno. But my brother is right. We can involve you no further." Sara directed at Jack, "Eve, your assistance is unnecessary but valued. If you feel the need to stay with us then you may but heed that our journey will be dangerous and that you risk your life." she warned.

"I know that…" I said to her as Seth interrupted me again.

"Got it!" he whispered excitedly as he got to his feet in one swift motion, he unnecessarily held his hand out to help me up as well. Right after I was up, he released my hand and ran off.

"Let's go!" Sara exclaimed happily, pulling me by the hand

"Hey. Just tell me what's going on…" Jack said, following us. Sara was slightly slower than her brother

"This way. Hurry up, Sara." Seth said, trying to get her as close as possible as they were running towards whatever they were searching for. Sara sped up and I ran beside her, both of us attempting to keep up with Seth. Jack was still following us, Seth led us to a refrigerator; he put the device that he had been playing with the entire trip on the side of the refrigerator and lights on the device lit up as the refrigerator shelves moved back to reveal a tunnel.

"What is that?" Jack asked

Sara followed Seth into the fridge, Seth grabbing the device on his way in. I followed Sara, I was right beside her, drawing comfort from her and her brother's presence. Jack was still outside the fridge.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey!" he called out to us, "Don't go in the pimped-out fridge Jack." he said to himself warningly, "Hey!" he called out to us, following us.

"Welcome to the pimped out fridge, Jack." I said, jokingly as he brushed away a spider web. Seth had put the device on another wall and it opened, revealing a creepier tunnel. I was right behind Seth and grabbed his hand for comfort. He looked back at me and, to my surprise, didn't let go of my hand. Seth gently pulled me closer, still looking at his little device. I reached back for Sara's hand and she held my hand as well.

"Hey, hey, hey. What is this place?" Jack asked as we walked out of the tunnel into a giant forest. I looked at the cavernous ceiling, there were bluish pods hanging from it. The plants around us were completely foreign to me. Seth was still looking at his device as I looked around the beautiful, but creepy, forest.

"This way." Seth whispered to all of us. Jack still looked a bit perturbed by the forest. He looked at us and realized how far away we were.

"Hey." he whispered as we split up. Sara went one way and Seth went another, I automatically followed Seth. The device beeped once and he sped up, I followed him as quickly as I could; I was unwilling to put a large amount of space between us, after being so comforted by him in the tunnel. We soon stumbled upon a pod, not unlike the ones that were descending from the ceiling.

But this pod was glowing and I was able to see the texture of it. It was a big, glowing, kind of gross, ball of slime.

"Sara!" Seth called as loudly as he dared, "It's here!"

"What is it?" I asked, cautiously moving toward it. I reached out my hand, touching it, to my surprise, the pod was soft. With my curiosity sated, I moved away from the pod, back to Seth's side. Sara emerged from the forest in front of us, taking off her necklace and putting it on the pod.

The necklace lit up and she thrust her hand into the pod, it squishing around her arm. I cringed at the sound, it just sounded so gross. Sara withdrew her hand with a device in it that looked similar to Seth's, there were still vein-like things connecting the device to the pod that broke off and left the device in her hand. Jack looked curiously at Sara's device, I could tell that he had no idea what it was either.

"What is it?" Jack asked Sara

"It is what we came for, Jack Bruno." Sara said proudly

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it? Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?" Jack asked, making both of the teenagers rethink their pride. Seth retreated into his cold persona again.

"We think so. It is very valuable. Which is why it was so vital that we locate it first." Seth said his oh-so-familiar to me detached and icy voice. I sighed in disappointment, I would have thought that he would be less impersonal after he and Sara had found the… whatever it was.

"What makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it isn't still looking for it?" Jack pointed out and, as if to prove his point, the sound of a door or wall being slammed out of the way made me jump. I cringed as the sound of loud footsteps came towards us.

"Seth?" I whispered to him, getting close to him.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to sound brave and unafraid.

"I'm scared." I said as the sound of footsteps got closer…

…**.**

**AN/ AAAHHHH! Cliffy, what do you think? Should I kill them all off or stick to the movie plot? Questions, questions…. Yet again, I'd like to thank my supermegafoxyawesomehot beta SlightlyGayPirate! Please R&R (read and review)**


	3. Running, Constant Running

**AN/ Sorry for the delay, my computer recently was overworked and decided not to turn on so there was that issue. I've also been to Cape Cod, the Catskills, and am currently in Colorado so sorry for the delayyyy.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but my (sometimes) brilliant plot and my OCs… However few or numerous they may be.**

**Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. I love you all dearly.**

…**.**

We were all silently listening for another sound like the one we heard before, all we heard were our breathing and the loud footsteps coming steadily towards us. The footsteps were coming closer and I looked towards Jack for instructions.

"Shh! Shh!" he whispered, "Go. Go. Go. Go" he moved us away from the sound of the footsteps, deeper into the strange forest. We moved into a triangle-like, defensive position with all three of them around me; I suddenly felt very weak without strength or fancy devices. I grabbed someone's jacketed back and felt them slightly stiffen briefly before backing against me, tightening the triangle; I saw his blonde hair and then his cold blue eyes as he looked back at me.

"Seth," I breathed as his eyes flickered briefly to mine, "I'm scared." He took my hand and gripped it tightly in an attempt to reassure me of my safety. But his words erased all feelings of comfort and safety.

"You should be. You shouldn't have followed us." He whispered coldly, making me flinch as my heart broke, there was no chance for me to win his affections and I should stop; but somehow, it seemed as if he was worth fighting for. Both my internal debate and our hushed conversation were abruptly ended as the footsteps came closer.

"Run! Run! Run!" Jack whispered as he pushed us towards the middle of the jungle, or what could have been the exit, I had completely lost my sense of direction. Seth led us into the jungle, pulling me along by my hand, and Sara and Jack followed. I felt Seth pull me faster towards his destination, Sara followed closely behind us. I suddenly realized that Jack was no longer with our little group. I turned back and saw him hit by a tall man in a completely black leather suit, his entire body was covered by the suit.

"We have to keep going, Jack Bruno will find us." Sara said quickly, pushing Seth and me away from the fight that had rapidly become Jack flying through the air and the man in black winning. Seth, Sarah, and I crouched behind some greenery with the hope of being able to hide from whoever was following us.

The man raised his right arm and the leather protection moved and a gun protruded, the gun shot a bright blast of light into one of the pods hanging from the ceiling of the cavernous area.

Seth fell back in surprise and let out an involuntary, "Whoa" which alerted the… thing of our placement. I sighed as I pulled Seth up and ran from the thing, Sara ran beside me but she seemed distracted by the search for Jack.

"Jack Bruno!" she cried out, trying to find him.

"Kids!" Jack yelled, apparently trying to find us as well. As he yelled, another explosion came from directly behind us. Seth pulled me down to a ducking position alongside himself and his sister. A blaze started up from the lighted pods from the ceiling and made it dangerous and nearly impossible to see. I saw someone running towards us and with a closer look, saw it was Jack. We attempted to get closer to Jack but another explosion hindered our process.

Seth and Sarah ducked quickly, but my reflexes were slower; I was hit with something flaming and very hot on the upper arm. The pain was immense, still feeling like my arm was burning after the flame had brushed me.

Seth looked frantic, with too many things he felt that he had to take care of at a time. He gently took my hand and started running with Sara right behind us. Jack was running towards us.

"Go Sara!" Seth yelled, Sara took my hand and pulled me along with her. Seth and Jack were behind us; again, an explosion sounded behind us and we all were blown back by the force of the explosion. We landed on the ground and yet again started running.

Seth had taken the lead again and we were running as fast as we could. I heard a blow fall upon someone and looked behind me quickly; Jack had engaged the man in black in a fight again.

Sara had noticed as well, "Jack Bruno!" Unfortunately, her cry had attracted the thing's attention and it went behind her. It knocked the device from her hand and grabbed her, "Seth!" Sara screamed, completely terrified. Seth attacked the thing but the thing hit Seth, making him fly backwards.

"No!" Sara yelled, in fear for her brother's safety and the fact that the thing was now reaching for the device that they had worked so hard to get. Sara somehow made the device float into her hand as if it had a string attached to it and she drew it back to her. Jack tackled the thing while it was distracted in trying to get the device. The thing held Jack by the throat and I threw a flaming branch at it to distract it from choking our driver. The thing threw Jack and he hit a tree, the thing walked to me and picked me up by the throat as well.

My air supply was suddenly nonexistent; if you've ever been choked then you know that it feels like you'll never breathe again. Always being able to breathe is now a luxury and a blessing as your body slowly gets weaker and weaker. All you can feel is the hand around your neck and your body losing energy. The world around you fades as you fight for the life giving oxygen around you, people say your life flashes before your eyes when you're dying but that's a lie. All you see is darkness and glimpses of your surroundings. Your awareness of the world around you slowly fades as you give into the inevitable.

But I saw a flame headed straight toward me and the thing holding me, it dropped me. The thing was flung into a tree and Jack got up to pull me towards Seth and Sara. Someone wrapped an arm around my waist to support me towards a tunnel. All I could hear was someone's voice, cutting through the darkness that threatened to overcome me.

"Come on! We've got to go!" I heard faintly, was it a man's voice? I thought it was… The arm around my waist tightened as I stumbled along the forest floor.

"She's getting weaker, I don't believe that she will be able to run much longer Sara." A voice penetrated the dark surrounding my consciousness. I felt someone pick me up and run much faster than I could have run in my state. All I saw was a flash of light and heard a crash before the person carrying me fell to the ground, I couldn't hold on anymore and I relented to the penetrating darkness.

**(AN/ This will be more of an omniscient narrator now because hearing things from a person that has slipped into unconsciousness is somewhat boring…)**

Eve was being held up by her throat by the Siphon, whom was slowly squeezing the life out of her. Sara quickly used her telekinesis to hurl a flaming pod at the Siphon with a scream of exertion. The Siphon was thrown into a tree by the force of the pod.

Jack managed to get to his feet, he took Eve's hand to pull her to her feet and drag her behind him while running with the kids.

"Come on! We got to go! We got to go!" he yelled to the kids to try to get them to move quicker. Another explosion sounded behind them and Jack and the kids ran faster.

Seth wrapped an arm around Eve's waist to keep her from falling and to get her to move more rapidly. Eve slowed as her mind became increasingly overcome by the unconsciousness that threatened to knock her out.

"She's getting weaker, I don't believe she will be able to run much longer Sara." Seth said wearily. Sara looked back at Eve, she was indeed falling behind.

"We would be able to move more rapidly if you were to carry her, Seth." Sara suggested. Seth looked at his sister uncomfortably but scooped Eve into his arms. Seth was able to run quicker with Eve in his arms, he shifted her so that she was closer to his chest and he was able to protect her more effectively. All of them ran through the tunnel that led to the house. The Siphon shot a light through the tunnel to injure the group.

The group made it through the passage in the refrigerator and Seth struggled to close the door but was thrown back and knocked unconscious by the blast.

"Seth! Eve!" Sara screamed in fear as she looked at her unconscious brother and friend. Jack picked up Seth and slung him over his broad shoulder and Sara picked up Eve fairly easily.

Jack instructed Sara, "Keep moving! Keep moving!". Sara nodded and they ran towards the cab. There was a loud bang behind them that made Sara screamed but they persevered to the cab. Jack quickly, but gently, put Seth in the cab and Sara slid Eve in next to him and sat next to Eve.

Sara positioned both Seth and Eve so that they were as comfortable as possible, which involved Seth's arm being around Eve and Eve being on his lap with her head on Seth's chest.

The ground was exploding around the cab and Jack maneuvered around the explosions and drove off.

**…**

**AN/ Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It's always so nice to receive reviews… HINT HINT. Please review, flames are alright but are somewhat annoying.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**My amazing beta, SlightlyGayPirate whom does that most helpful beta-ing stuff that betas do **


End file.
